Babylon
by Kenny Grey
Summary: Peter Nasir has been hunted all his life. Currently living in Jump City under the alias Babylon, he meets and joins the Teen Titans. Will the Titans be the family he never had or will he turn to the dark side? Terrible summary, more inside. Please read. R
1. Chapter 1

Babylon

Name: Peter Nasir

Age: 16

Height: 5'9

Weight: 128 lbs

Eye color: Black

Race: African American

Powers and abilities: super strength, hypnosis, incredible agility, can temporarily copy any enemy's abilities just by touching them, genius level intellect.

Peter Nasir, he was a drifter; always moving from place to place. He just didn't really find a place where he could fit in. Peter never had a family or rather he never knew his. Always wearing a black leather jacket, a red baseball cap, blue jeans, and white sneakers, Peter avoided attention. Peter had spent his entire life running. The Brotherhood of Evil, particularly The Brain and his cohorts, had been pursuing him since he was six years old, trying to brainwash him. The Brain had built a new robotic body to assist him during fights, making it harder for Peter to get away. Luckily for him, he had years of martial arts and parkour training in addition to a few superhuman powers, allowing him to always escape. Peter had taken residence in many cities including New York City, Chicago, New Jersey, Los Angeles, Little Rock, Boston, Atlanta, and Gotham. He never stayed in one place for very long. The longest he'd ever stayed anywhere was a month. Now he was lying low in a west coast city known as Jump City under the name Babylon. While it wasn't the most normal or logical alias, it did help him avoid detection. With only $2000 in his pocket, Peter knew he had to make the most of it.

His first day in Jump City went by without any incident or confrontation. Babylon had been stayed in a hotel and didn't leave the entire day to avoid being spotted. The second day, Babylon, needing to avoid attention, left the hotel and stayed over on the other side of town. Again he managed to avoid detection. Peter's third day in Jump City did not go so well, however. Walking downtown, which was always crowded, Peter blended in quite easily. Everything was going fine until Peter received a scissor kick to the back of the head from Madame Rogue.

"Well, well, well; we meet again, Peter Nasir" The Brain said in his robotic voice. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way; you can come with us or my friend Monsieur Mallah can break your spine"

The Brain's talking gorilla henchman cracked his knuckles as a threat.

"I've been running from you pricks from six years and you have yet to make good of your threat" Peter replied, positioning himself in front of a heavy, decorative bell.

When Monsieur Mallah charged at him, Peter jumped out of the way. Mallah banged his head against the bell. When he turned around, Peter knocked him down with a near perfect roundhouse kick.

"One down, one to go" Peter said before staring directly in the eyes of Rogue, placing her in a trance.

General Immortus stepped up to face him, holding his sword.

"Really, old man; you may be immortal, but you really think you can defeat- AARGH!" Peter said, before the Brain sneaked up behind him and used a stun gun implanted in his robotic body to knock him out.

The shock snapped Madam Rogue out of her trance. Mallah, holding his head also awoke, grabbed an unconscious Nasir, and slung him over his shoulder. As the Brotherhood started to leave with their "protégé", a birdarang above the eye knocked him back. Not to their surprise, the Teen Titans were waiting for them.

"Kidnapping in broad daylight, that's a new low even for you" Beast Boy said.

"What we are doing is none of your concern" Brain replied. "But if it is a fight you want, than a fight you shall get"

"Hate to burst your bubble but you're outnumbered" Cyborg pointed out.

"Not for long" Brain said before cloning himself, creating two duplicates. "Now the playing field is even"

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered, springing into action.

The fight made its way to a nearby construction zone where Titans easily managed to get the upper hand until the Mallah lifted up an I-Beam and began swinging it like it was a baseball bat. Mallah, after knocking over everybody, stood over Robin and prepared to crush him underneath it. However at the last minute, Peter Nasir threw a shard of glass at a cable supporting a wrecking ball. The shard managed to slice the cable. The ball missed Mallah, but caught his attention long enough for Mallah to be knocked out cold by a flying kick from Nasir.

Quick as lightning, Nasir jumped onto the Brain's robotic body, smashed the jar containing him and grabbed him. The Brain's robotic body collapsed in a heap and his clones disappeared. Madame Rogue then attempted a sneak attack, but to everyone's surprise, Peter lifted the steel beam and hit her as hard as he could, sending Rogue flying at least halfway across town. Peter handed Robin the slimy, now powerless Brain and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute; who are you?" asked Robin.

"The name's Peter Nasir aka Babylon; I've been running from the Brotherhood of Evil all my life" Peter said, introducing himself.

"Why was The Brotherhood chasing after you?" Robin asked.

"They've been trying to brainwash and exploit me all because of a power I can barely control" Peter replied.

"What power is that?" asked Raven.

"I can hypnotize a person just by looking them directly in the eye" Babylon revealed.

"Hypnotize, yeah right" Beast Boy said before Peter looked him in the eye.

Beast Boy almost instantly became a drooling mess staring into space.

"Only problem is I don't know how to snap them out of the trance" Peter said.

"Don't worry, I know how" Cyborg said before burping.

Beast Boy snapped out of his trance laughing. He looked down and saw the drool on his shirt.

"Ah, man; come on" Beast Boy complained.

"Where do you live?" Starfire asked.

"I don't really have a home, I just stopped in Jump City trying to avoid these pricks" Peter said. "Now that The Brotherhood has found me, it's time for me to find another place to stay."

"You could stay with us" Starfire offered.

"I couldn't; I wouldn't want The Brotherhood coming after you as well" Peter said.

"We've fought The Brotherhood more times than you can imagine, trust me it's no worry" Raven said.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"It's no trouble and at the same time, you could get help controlling your powers" Robin offered.

Peter agreed and the Titans along with their new friend headed back to Titans Tower.

**Weak, lazy ending, I know; but this is my first Teen Titans fanfic so go easy on me. My friend Cyborg has something he'd like to say.**

**Cyborg: Scarface Montana does not own The Teen Titans.**


	2. Chapter 2

Training

Peter spent his first day as a Titan training vigorously. First he meditated with Raven to practice his hypnotic powers. Raven told him that if he wanted to master his mind controlling abilities, it would help if he cleared his mind. The two of them sat emotionless and completely quiet for two hours.

"Hey Raven" Peter said.

"Yes, Peter" Raven replied.

"How do we know when we've done it right?" he asked.

"Trust me, when you've done it right, you'll know" Raven answered.

So they continued with their session. Just when Peter thought he felt something, Beast Boy interrupted them, startling them both.

"Hey, dude!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Raven asked, clearly annoyed.

"I was just seeing what you're doing" Beast Boy said.

"What did you break?" Raven asked.

"Well… me and Cyborg were playing football and I turned into a gorilla and threw the ball too hard and ending up making a hole in the wall now I need you to fix it before Robin finds out" Beast Boy said, speaking faster than Kid Flash.

"I'll be there in a minute" Raven said before slamming the door in his face. "Little green idiot"

Peter smiled deviously.

"There's something going on between you two isn't there?" he asked.

"I just met you, don't make me slap you" Raven responded.

Raven and Peter finished up their session an hour later. At the end of meditation, Peter felt he had slightly better control of his power. He just needed someone to practice on and he knew just who that was. A few minutes later, Beast Boy was sitting quietly on the sofa, reading a book. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire stared in awe while Peter celebrated.

"Alright, what did you do to him?" Robin asked.

"I needed someone to practice on" Peter said. "Should I snap him out of it?"

"Actually, could you leave him like this for a little longer; I can actually read without any disturbances" Raven said.

"If you say so" Peter replied.

After half an hour, Robin told him to snap Beast Boy of the trance. Cyborg offered to do it for him if he couldn't, but Peter insisted he try. Peter took a deep breath and relaxed before closing his eyes. It took a few moments, but he managed to bring Beast Boy back to his normal self.

"Sweet, I did it; Raven's meditation actually worked." Peter said.

"Ah man, you hypnotized me again" Beast Boy complained before tossing the book out of his hands. "And you made me read"

"You could still use a little bit more practice, so what do you say we meditate again tomorrow" Raven asked.

"I'm cool with that" Peter said.

Later that day, Nasir decided to test his superhuman strength with Cyborg. First, they hit the weight room. Nasir started off with the bench press. Cyborg suggested he start with a 200 pound weight bar, but Nasir easily managed to complete 50 reps in 2 minutes.

"OK, maybe 200 pounds is to light for you, let's try 400" he suggested.

Again, Peter benched with almost no problem. Cyborg continually increased the weight until finally finding the perfect weight. It took 10,000 pounds but Peter finally found a challenge. Cyborg was surprised at the strength the kid possessed. He had to have been at half as strong as Starfire. Nasir pushed himself as hard as he could, doing 20 reps before finally stopping.

"Dang, I didn't know you were that strong" Cyborg commented.

"Believe me, it's a hard secret to keep" Peter said.

Cyborg & Peter headed outside to the water fall that rested on the island. At the bottom were two huge boulders. Cyborg picked up one of them and tossed it to Peter.

"These boulders are each 2 tons, we're going to lift them onto our shoulders and run 10 laps around the island, got it?" Cyborg said.

"I understand, but how about we make things interesting" Peter replied.

"I'm listening" Cyborg said.

"Why don't we make this a race" Peter offered.

"I'm down with that, and while we're at let's add a stipulation" Cyborg accepted. "Loser has to eat food cooked by Starfire"

"That's alright with me, but Cyborg do me a favor" Peter replied, lifting his boulder onto his shoulders.

"What?" Cyborg said, as he lifted his boulder.

"Try to keep up; I don't want to have to slow down" Peter smiled before taking off.

"Oh it's on" Cyborg said, taking off behind him.

It was a consistent neck and neck race, with neither Cyborg nor Peter gaining the upper hand.

The other Titans gathered around to watch.

On the fifth lap, both Titans started slowing down a little bit.

"What's the matter Cyborg, getting a little tired?" Peter taunted.

"I'm half robot, I've got plenty left in the tank, I'm just slowing down to give you a fair chance" Cyborg retorted.

"This is nothing to me; I could stop right now, smell the roses and still come back and beat you" Peter responded.

The two powerhouse Titans continued their race around the island each of their competitive streaks getting the better of them.

"You're going to have to eat my dust and Starfire's cooking" Peter yelled.

"We'll see about that" Cyborg said.

Finally, they completed their final lap. Cyborg won by just a hair.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg screamed, letting out his catchphrase.

"Oh well, you win some you lose some" Peter said.

"But now you've got to eat some of Starfire's food" Cyborg reminded him.

"Bring it on" Peter proclaimed.

Starfire brought out a gray, pasty, food with tentacles wiggling out of it.

Peter took one look at it before eating it all. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy stared as Peter didn't gag or even cringe.

"Tasted like pizza mixed with tacos, got anymore?" Nasir asked.

"I shall start preparing more immediately" Starfire said before flying off.

Peter then looked at the other Titans and said "You guys seriously don't know what you're missing". The Titans simply fainted.

Two hours later, put his parkour skills to the test by competing head to head with Robin and Starfire in an obstacle course. Peter and Robin jumped over bars, climbed walls, and flipped off a trampoline while Starfire flew through the course with ease. They then repeated the obstacle course with practice enemy droids. Peter showed his skill by managing to keep up with Robin and Starfire while destroying the robots. After finishing the obstacle course, Peter, Robin, and Starfire decided to race up the side of Titans Tower to the top. Although Starfire won, Peter showed how agile he was by coming in second.

After that, Nasir decided to spar Robin. Neither went too hard on each other, but Peter caught Robin off guard with his fighting skills. Nasir's skill in hand to hand combat surprised The Boy Wonder, who had to improvise. Despite improvising, Robin still had trouble gaining the upper hand.

"Come on, Dick; you're the Boy Wonder, you should be better than this" Peter said, taking advantage of Robin's competitive nature.

Robin fought harder and adopted a slightly more aggressive fighting style. Peter still managed to defend himself from Robin's attacks.

"Whoa, calm down, I was trying wile you up, not make you reckless" Peter said, letting his guard down for a split second allowing Robin to punch him in the face, knocking him back.

"Not so reckless no, am I?" Robin smirked.

"Nah, but you are a bit careless" Peter replied running at Robin, who swung at him. Peter jumped over the blow and kicked Robin in the jaw, leaving Robin flat on his back.

"Letting your guard down to gloat, Tsk, Tsk" Peter mocked. "Keep fighting like that and Kori might leave you"

Robin and Peter continued sparring until eventually both of them were out of breath. They shook hands and ended their session. So far, the leader was impressed by the new guy's skills.

For the final part of the day, Peter practiced his ability to mimic others' powers with Beast Boy. With a simple touch, Peter instantly gained the ability to shape shift into any animal. Beast Boy turned into a dog, Peter into a wolf. Beast Boy transformed into a wildebeest, Peter transformed into a cheetah. The game of one up man ship continued until the alarm went off. It was time for Peter to be put to the test.

**Another lame ending, but I promise the story will get better from here. Thanks for reading, R&R.** **Raven, would you do the disclaimer?**

**Raven: Not like I needed to tell you this but just in case there are some idiots out there. Scarface Montana does not own the Teen Titans**


	3. Chapter 3

First Fight

The Titans were quick to answer the distress call. Cyborg and Robin hopped in the T-Car, Raven and Starfire followed from the sky, Beast Boy transformed into a bird and flew off, and Peter, now being able to mimic Beast Boy's abilities did the same. When the Titans arrived downtown, they discovered the cause of trouble to be Dr. Light, at Jump City's power plant. Needless to say, he was using as many cheesy light related puns. Just as he was about to get away, a birdarang that barely whizzed past his face stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Dr. Light, why am I not surprised to see you here?" Robin said.

"Because I never give up, that's why; In spite of how many times you throw me in jail, over, and over, and _over_ again!" Light snapped, voice fueled with resentment.

"Why do you break out of jail if you know you're going to go back" Beast Boy asked.

"Because this time, I have a plan that's completely impeccable" Dr. Light yelled, shooting an energy blast at the Titans. "By using all the energy at this power plant to power my suit, I'll be completely undefeatable!"

He shot another beam at them. Robin jumped over the blast before giving the familiar order "Titans, Go!"

The team scattered in different directions as incredibly potent bolts bombarded them. Starfire's star bolts and Cyborg's sonic cannon blasts failed to do anything as Dr. Light threw up a force field. Light threw balls of light at them as Beast Boy charged at him in the form of a bull. Light barely had enough time to throw up a force field. Beast Boy hit the force field head first. He reverted to human form, seeing stars circling his head before fainting.

Robin, armed with his trusty fighting staff swung at the Doctor. Dr. Light avoided the blows and sent Robin flying with a blast straight to his chest. Raven, using her telekinesis, tied up Dr. Light with electrical wires. Light broke free by using an explosion of energy to his severe the bonds. The explosion flung Raven through the air and down an open sewer hole.

"Dumb kids, I shall make sure you see the light" Light yelled, using another lame light related pun.

"And people think I'm bad with telling jokes" Beast Boy said as he made another attempt at Dr. Light, buzzing around his head in the form of a bumblebee.

He flew over Dr. Light's head and transformed into a whale. Light barely had enough time to roll out of the way. Taking advantage of Dr. Light's surprise Starfire struck him with star bolts. Dr. Light landed flat on his back and just narrowly avoided being hit by Cyborg, who pounded his fist into the ground where Dr. Light's head was. Robin then hit him with a flying kick, temporarily taking down the villain. Light snapped and began firing in all directions.

"Are you crazy?!" Cyborg yelled. "If you don't stop, you'll could cause a meltdown and blow up the whole building!"

"Well, look on the _bright_ side, at least I'll be rid of you pitiful Titans!" Light replied, laughing maniacally.

During his wild blasting, he managed to incapacitate the four remaining Titans. As he basked in his victory, all the lights in the building suddenly went out. Dr. Light panicked, the only source of light being his suit. He heard someone running behind him. He turned quickly and saw nobody there.

"H-hello, anyone there?" the villain asked, growing nervous.

He heard running behind him again and turned to see nothing.

"Whoever is doing this, reveal yourself! Who are you!" He yelled before turning around and to see Peter Nasir.

Dr. Light screamed and jumped back.

"Who are you?" The villain asked.

"The name's Peter Nasir aka Babylon" Peter introduced, punching Dr. Light in the face.

Dr. Light stumbled back and aimed his hands where Peter was but to his shock, Peter was gone. Suddenly his suit powered down leaving him in the dark. He realized all too late that Nasir had taken the battery out of his suit. He struck a match and looked around for the Titan's new addition. Dr. Light didn't have to look very long. As soon as he saw Peter, he tried hitting him with his armor, but Peter caught him. Dr. Light stared Peter directly in the eye before screaming.

A few minutes later, the police were carrying Dr. Light, in a fetal position in the back of a paddy wagon.

"What did you do to him?" Starfire asked.

"I hypnotized him so he would hallucinate about his greatest fear" Peter said, turning to Raven. "I think he's afraid of you because he was babbling and screaming your name"

"Yeah, it's a funny story about that" Raven said.

"Why didn't you snap him out of his trance?" Robin asked.

"I did but he wrapped around my legs and started talking about how dark it was" Peter said.

"He'll get over it eventually" Beast Boy said. "Why don't we go celebrate our first victory with Babylon on our team with pizza"

"Oh Yeah!" Cyborg agreed, high fiving Beast Boy.

"Veggie pizza, here I come" Beast Boy said.

"Veggie? Come on, Beastie at least let me have my meat lover pizza one time?" Cyborg asked.

"I've told you once, I've been half the animals on that pizza" Beast Boy replied.

"Why don't we let Peter decide" Cyborg suggested.

He and Beast Boy turned to Peter waiting for his answer.

"Why don't you just get more than one pizza?" Peter answered.

"Dude, that's genius!" Beast Boy said.

"Why didn't we think of that sooner" Cyborg said as everyone piled into the T-Car.

There was just one problem.

"I do not wish to be annoying, but there are not enough seats for all of us" Starfire noticed.

"No problem, I've got a solution" Peter said.

Two minutes later, the Titans were heading for the pizzeria with Peter standing on top of the car.

**That concludes the first three chapters. While these chapters focused on Peter's humorous side, the next few chapters will focus on Peter's more serious side. What's going to happen next? I don't know, but until then R&R. Starfire, would you like to do the honors?**

**Starfire: Scarface Montana does not own The Teen Titans animated series or the DC Comics. There is no profit being made for the writing of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Hero is Born**

Darkness. Darkness surrounded him as he lied on a cold, hard surface. He tried to sit up and look around but found that he was tied down. As the boy weakly struggled against the straps restraining, a bright blinding light shined down on him. As he squinted while his eyes adjusted to the light, the boy noticed the smell of antiseptic and rubbing alcohol.

He heard voices murmuring and whispering to side of him. Turning his head to the right, the bit sees several scientists writing something down on a clipboard. They looked back at the boy and muttered something between themselves.

The boy turned his head to the left and saw doctors holding sharp, dagger like syringes. One doctor filled the syringe with a mysterious green liquid. Another doctor walked over to where he lay and began examining him. Suddenly the boy felt an intense electric shock. He shook and writhed on the table for a full minute until finally the current stopped.

The second doctor continued his analysis, drawing blood and looking at it under a microscope. He placed a sample of the blood on an analyzer and waited. The third doctor would occasionally electrocute the boy to keep him alert. After 20 minutes, the second doctor returned to wrap things up. After an additional 10 minutes of examination, the first doctor walked over and injected the boy with the green substance. Pain coursed through the boy's body and the boy shrieked. It felt as if acid was running through his veins, burning him from the inside. To calm him down, the third doctor administered another shock, one that rendered him unconscious.

Peter awoke, covered in sweat and his heart pounding. He looked around the empty room and sighed in relief when he saw he was alone. Peter got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to get some water. Walking quietly through Titans Tower, he drank his water and leaned over the counter for a few minutes, still petrified over his nightmare. Suddenly the light turned on and he heard someone behind him.

"Peter? It's 3 in the morning, you alright?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just needed a glass of water" Peter said.

"You sure you're alright, you look like you've just seen a murder" Robin said.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare" Peter admitted, turning to leave.

Peter tried his hardest, but just couldn't get back to sleep. Finally, he decided to watch TV. Turning the volume down low, he watched The Godfather before deciding to start training. Nasir headed to the training room and began running on the treadmill.

As he ran, Peter couldn't get his mind off his nightmare. It all felt so surreal, so real. Eventually, he forgot all about it and began practicing with the punching bag. A few minutes later, he was joined by Cyborg.

"Man, it's 4 in the morning; what are you doing training?" Cyborg asked.

"Couldn't get back to sleep, why are you up?" Peter replied.

"My room's right next door to Beast Boy's" Cyborg answered. "You try sleeping through Call of Duty and Zombie Apocalypse IV back to back"

"The green changeling make that much noise, could he?" Peter said.

"Wanna bet?" Cyborg replied.

They were interrupted by the Titan's alarm system going off. In the other room they heard Robin yelling "Titans, Go!"

The source of the chaos this time was Johnny Rancid. The sadistic biker was riding around on his motorcycle, trashing things with a baseball bat. A tripwire deployed by Robin, knocked Rancid off his bike and onto the concrete.

"You kids, always trying to ruin my fun" Rancid replied, grabbing, hopping back on his motorcycle and trying to run over the young heroes.

Robin gave the command the Titans split, trying to take on Rancid from different directions. Rancid however had a couple tricks up his sleeve and tossed some grenades. The explosions didn't hurt anybody, but did allow Rancid to sneak attack with his bat. Johnny hit Beast Boy in the head with the bat, knocking him out cold. Peter yanked the bat out of his hand and hit Johnny in the knees, knocking him down.

"So the Titans have a new recruit, now I have a new chew toy for my pet, Wrex!" Johnny laughed, revealing a gigantic robotic bulldog.

Peter snatched a grenade from Rancid and threw it in the mouth of Wrex. The grenade exploded and Wrex slowly fell over and crushed Johnny's bike. While the other Titans tended to Beast Boy, Peter chased after Rancid. He cornered Rancid in a dead end alley.

"So this is supposed to be the part when I surrender and you take me to jail, right?" Rancid asked, sarcastically.

"Well it would make things a lot easier if you did, but it's not going to go down like that, is it?" Peter replied.

"You're a little bright for a stupid little kid" Johnny said before pulling out a pistol. "Any last words?"

Peter froze and stared into space as he had another flashback.

He remembered being dragged into an alley. One of the scientists that had experimented on him, a tall man wearing thick sunglasses pulled out a beretta 92. The man put the gun to his head and fired, leaving him bleeding in the alley.

"Uh, dude, hello; you there" Rancid asked.

Peter snapped out of his flashback and viciously attacked Johnny Rancid. Rancid fired the gun, but missed. Peter yanked the gun out of his hand and crushed it in his palm.

Peter kicked Johnny in the gut and hammered his fists into Johnny's spine. He pinned Johnny down and began punching him. Nasir had beaten Johnny severely before Robin intervened, yanking him off Rancid.

"What happened?!" Robin angrily demanded to know.

"I don't want to talk about it; you wouldn't understand if I told you" Nasir replied, walking off.

Peter walked around Jump City for a couple hours, trying to get his mind straight. Finally, after 3 hours he returned to Titans Tower. He entered the Main Ops room, he heard his teammates talking about him.

"What made him flip out like that?" Cyborg asked.

"He wouldn't tell me, he just walked off" Robin said.

"I didn't sense any evil or malice on his mind" Raven said.

"Do you think he could be like Terra?" Starfire asked.

"What do you mean by that?!" Beast Boy asked.

"I think she means is "do you think he's a traitor?"" Raven replied.

"Terra was misguided by Slade" Beast Boy defended.

"Do you really think Peter could be a traitor" Cyborg asked.

"There's a possibility" Robin said.

Peter simply turned and left, with neither of the Titans noticing. Little did he know, he'd soon get his chance to prove himself to the Titans.

As the rest of the Teen Titans discussed whether or not Peter was a traitor or dangerous, a masked villain waited for the perfect moment to strike. Hearing the Titans discuss their new teammate, he threw a grenade through the window of Titans Tower. After it exploded, he jumped through the window.

The Titans coughed and struggled to their feet. Robin was the first to recognize their attacker.

"Slade" Robin muttered.

"Your time in Tokyo has made you soft, Titans" Slade said, kicking Robin in the chin. "I never would have thought you would be so vulnerable"

The Titans rose to their feet, ready to fight but Slade was prepared.

Meanwhile, Peter was on the mainland of Jump City when he saw the explosion at Titans Tower. He quickly turned and ran for the tower.

Back at the Tower, the already weakened Titans were no match for the world class assassin. Slade walked over to Starfire and put a knife to her throat.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, rushing to save her, stopping dead in his tracks when Slade threatened to cut her throat.

"Your time in Tokyo has made you weak, Robin" Slade said. "Now you have no choice but to watch as I kill your girlfriend"

Suddenly a stray birdarang from behind struck Slade in the back of the head. He collapsed to the floor and released Starfire.

"Hasn't your mother told you not to hit a girl" Peter said.

"Peter Nasir, I was wondering when you were going to show up" Slade stated.

"How do you know who I am?" Peter asked.

"I've been spying on the Titans for quite a few weeks" Slade said. "They think you're a traitor, they think you're evil and you're going to stick by their side"

Peter remained silent and lunged to fight Slade. Slade easily dodged a left and tried to punch Peter in the gut, but Nasir grabbed his fist and redirected it at Slade. Slade tried a kick to the ribs, but Nasir grabbed his leg. Slade seemed to anticipate this and tried an enziguri, but Nasir grabbed this leg and tossed Slade over the couch.

Peter jumped over the couch to confront Slade and caught the villain by surprise with a roundhouse kick. The kick cracked the right side of Slade's mask and made it fall to the ground.

"This isn't over Titans" Slade said, before leaping out the open window.

"Still think I'm a traitor" Peter said to Robin before turning to leave.

"Wait, Peter" Robin said causing Peter to stop and turn around. Robin handed Peter a Titans communicator. "Welcome to the team"

"Really?" Peter asked, hesitantly.

"Not so fast, you still have initiation" Beast Boy said with a sly smirk as Cyborg pulled out a pink dress and a unicycle while Raven pulled out a pink wig and Starfire revealed a tutu

"Ha, that's it?" Peter laughed.

"Don't laugh, you have to eat the unicycle" Cyborg informed him.

"What, oh no, I'm not eating a unicycle! Get your hands off me; hey!" Peter protested as the Titans dragged him to be initiated.

**I apologize for the rushed chapter. My laptop broke down again so I had to use what was left and update the story from my phone. Anyway, let's get on with the disclaimer**

**Robin: Scarface Montana does not own the Teen Titans... But one day he will, mwahahahaha!**

**Hey! Only I get to do the evil laugh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Living Up to the Hype**

His first day as an official member of the Teen Titans was going smoothly so far. Right now, he was playing Grand Theft Auto with Cyborg and Beast Boy. The veteran titans' seriousness when it came to video games was acting as their undoing.

"You can't kill me, not when I've got a rocket launcher; you want to kill me, but you can't kill me" Cyborg taunted before Peter ran him over with a car. "You killed me?"

"Haha, Cyborg; You may rule at Mega Monkeys, but GTA is my game" Peter replied, picking up Cyborg's discarded RPG.

"Not for long" Beast Boy screamed before doing a drive by, killing Peter's character.

Just then the alarm sounded.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled.

"We'll have to finish this game later" Cyborg said as they leapt off the couch and headed to the T-Car.

"How much crime does this city have?" Peter asked sarcastically.

Today's villain was Control Freak. The dorky villain was terrorizing a movie theater after being refused entry into the horror movie Slaughterhouse.

"You dare refuse me entry into the scariest horror movie of the century!" Control Freak screamed. "Face the wrath of Control Freak!"

Control Freak uses his remote control to bring the chainsaw killer out of the movie. He sics the killer on the ticket taker, who is stopped at the last minute by Robin.

"That's it; I'm leaving Jump City," the ticket taker said. "Every time I get a job, it gets attacked by a super villain"

"The Teen Titans, my archenemies! The constant thorn in my- hey, who's the new guy?" Control Freak asked.

"You know, I'm tired of constant verbal introductions why why don't I introduce my fist to your face" Peter said before jumping up and punching Control Freak in the face, sending him sliding across the floor.

Control Freak growled and summoned several movie monsters to fight the Titans. While his companions fight Control Freak's minions, Peter takes on Control Freak himself.

"You're one of the Titans' archenemies?" Peter laughed. "What a joke."

"I'll make you eat those words" Control Freak said, throwing a wild punch that Peter easily dodged and countered with a uppercut. Control Freak responded by using his remote to bring the snacks to life.

"Evil snacks; you are pathetic" Peter said before picking up the treats to eat them.

"Peter, wait-" Cyborg warned.

Cyborg was too late as Peter gobbled down the candy and popcorn. Suddenly his face turned green. Peter turned and vomited right in Control Freak's face. Everyone, even Raven, turned and laughed at him.

"Grr, I'll teach you to humiliate the great Control Freak" Control Freak growled, wiping the bile out of his face and taking up a kung fu stance. "I should warn you, I know Kung fu"

"And I should warn you I know karate, jujitsu, Kung fu, and tae kwon do" Nasir said, taking up a similar stance.

Control Freak attempted a quick attack, but Peter caught his hand, kneed him in the gut several times before punching him in the face. Control Freak got back up, stole Robin's Bo-staff and charged at Nasir. Peter grabbed the staff and used it to catapult him into the ground.

"I honestly can't believe people consider you a threat" Peter continued teasing.

"Shut up!" Control Freak yelled, letting Peter's words get to him, leaving himself open for a quick kick to the ribs.

"What's wrong? You're mad because I saw through your facade" Peter mocked ruthlessly. "That without your remote control toy, you're nothing more than a dork who watches too much TV and movies. It'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic… oh what the hell, I'll laugh anyway"

Peter laughed and Control Freak flew into a rage.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Control Freak yelled, bouncing off the walls and flying towards Nasir.

Peter quickly reacted with a crane kick that sent Control Freak flying and crashing through the concession stand.

"I'd like to go to jail now, please" Control Freak groaned as Robin grabbed his remote control and smashed it to pieces, causing all his monster minions to disappear.

Outside the theater, a news crew was waiting as the Titans led Control Freak to a squad car.

"This is Lindsey Chang on the scene where a new member of Jump City's youth superhero team, the Teen Titans has taken down dangerous criminal Control Freak" the reporter said before going over to interview Peter. "Sir, could you tell us your name?"

"Jump City, listen up because I'm only going to say this once; my name is Peter Nasir" Peter announced.

"Do you have any superhero name to conceal your secret identity or wear any costume?" Lindsey asked.

"My alias is Babylon; it may not be the most intelligent alias but it works as for a costume, no I don't wear one" Peter replied proudly.

"But aren't you worried that villains might come after you?"

"Not at all, besides any villain watching this broadcast already knows my name and face; it'd be futile to attempt to hide my identity now" Nasir said.

"You've heard it here folks, the Teen Titans have a new member to their team and his name is Peter Nasir. From Channel 5 news, this has been Lindsey Chang" Lindsey said.

The rest of the day went smoothly. After the fight, Peter went home and practiced his fighting with Robin.

"Hey Robin, how about we don't hold back this time" Peter suggested.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because villains aren't going to hold back on us, we need to be prepared." Nasir replied.

"Alright, that just means more pain for you" Robin smirked before sucker punching Peter.

Robin followed it up with an elbow to the chin, followed by a knee to the gut. When he attempted another knee strike, Peter caught his leg and karate chopped Robin's shin. Robin grabbed his knee in pain for a brief second, but didn't let Peter get the upper hand, catching a right hand. Peter instead used a leg sweep to knock Robin down on his back. Robin kipped up, kicking Peter in the chest and knocking him back in the process. He then flipped Peter onto his back, who countered by using his legs to monkey flip Robin, who landed on his feet.

Robin tried a backhand blow, but Peter again countered, this time with an arm drag. Robin landed hard on his back but rolled to his feet. He ran towards Peter and slide in between his legs, pulling his legs out from underneath him, sending Peter crashing to the ground face first. As soon as he got up, Robin threw a punch to distract Peter so he could kick him in the midsection. Peter somehow managed to catch both and head butted Robin. Robin stumbled back, slightly dazed. Peter took advantage of this and connected with a left right combo before landing a hard uppercut. Robin, crawled back, before deploying his smoke grenade disc. With Peter briefly confused, Robin regained his composure, pulling out his staff. Jumping out of the fog, Robin whacked Peter across the face before disappearing back into the smoke. He then jumped out again and hit Peter again. Robin repeated the attack until the smoke dissipated.

Peter swayed from side to side, his head ringing. Robin then used his staff to execute a feint tiger kick. Peter fell onto his back, but Robin knew better than to count him out yet. He lunged at Peter looking to continue the attack, but Peter snapped his staff in two and grabbed the broken remains. Robin pulled out two birdarangs and the two bowed, ran at each other, engaging in combat.

"You trained with the best and you can't take down a rookie" Peter taunted as their weapons clanged as they struck each other.

"Don't you bring Bruce into this" Robin retorted, angrily.

"Sad, little ole Robin can't defend himself without big, bad Batman at his side" Nasir continued teasing.

"I'm more than capable of fighting you" Robin replied, losing one of his birdarangs.

"You might as well give up Robin and go by plain ole Dick Grayson" Nasir taunted more.

"Oh, no; I see what you're doing" Robin smirked, knocking one half of his staff out of Peter's hand.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Peter asked, playfully.

"You're trying to get into my head and make me fight carelessly and lose" Robin stated, having figured out Peter's plan.

"And people say you're all looks and no brains" Peter replied.

The two knocked the weapons out of their hands. Robin tossed three disc grenades. Nasir barely had enough time to dodge. The explosions however knocked him to the ground. Robin ran at him and attempted a flying kick. Peter grabbed his leg and flipped him backwards into the window. Somehow Robin still managed to land the kick, knocking Peter onto his back for the final time. Robin wasn't the winner however as he bounced hard off the bullet proof glass and he landed on his head.

With neither of the fighters able to get up, the sparring match ended in a draw. Eventually they found the strength to make it to their feet. They congratulated each other and shook hands before going to relax with Beast Boy and Cyborg while Starfire dragged Raven off to the mall along with Jinx.

When Starfire and Raven got back, they were greeted with the sight of the boys dancing to _So Fresh, So Clean_ wearing nothing but a towel.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Dancing to OutKast" Cyborg replied. "It was Peter's idea"

"Glorious, I wish to join you in this festive dancing" Starfire said joining in.

"C'mon Raven; why don't you join us, it's fun" Robin said.

"Fun? You're all just acting like a bunch of idiots" Raven replied.

"Come on Rae, you know you want to" Beast Boy said before his towel accidentally dropped.

"I didn't need to see that" Raven said, covering her eyes as Beast Boy quickly pulled the towel back up.

Eventually the rest of the Titans managed to convince Raven to join in. Although she didn't want to admit, Raven had a blast. Peter, with a sly grin on his face, pushed Beast Boy and Raven together before switching songs to "The Way You Make Me Feel" by Michael Jackson. To everyone's surprise, Raven didn't kill him and actually danced with Beast Boy.

"While I was meditating with her this morning we accidentally bumped elbows giving me her empath powers momentarily which allowed me to read her emotions like a book" Peter whispered to Robin.

"She was in love with Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"She's been in love with him for a long time" Peter revealed, smiling at Raven.

"Don't think you're off the hook" Raven said, smiling evilly back at Peter.

"Got any advice on what I should do?" a nervous, shaking Peter asked Robin.

"Run" Robin told him.

"Got it" Peter said before taking off.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Beast Boy?" Raven said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Sure" Beast Boy said, hearts in his eyes and flying around his head.

Raven took off in hot pursuit of Peter. A few minutes later, Peter's screams could be heard as he flew out the window into the river.

**Thank you for reading and please review. I apologize if Raven's a bit OOC, but I always struggled keeping her dark and moody. Or maybe I've been watching a little too much Teen Titans Go!. Anyway thanks for reading. Beast Boy, would you do the disclaimer?**

**Beast Boy: Scarface Montana does not own Teen Titans.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Captured**

_It had been two days since the scientists had first experimented on him. The boy had spent those two days in a cell. The scientists brought him food two times a day and regularly made sure he was healthy. Two weeks since the scientists had adopted him from the orphanage. The boy began to wonder why they had even adopted him. The boy noticed that the scientists had a logo depicting a red snake with an open eye in the background._

_Two burly guards seized the boy and sedated him. When the boy awoke he was in floating an isolation tank. Various tubes were sticking out of his body. More of the acidic liquid was being pumped into his veins. Right now, the boy was too disoriented to feel any pain. In fact, the boy couldn't feel anything. He couldn't move either. He spent an hour in the isolation tank, being pumped full of the liquid._

_Afterwards they strapped the boy down to another table. The scientists administered various voltages of green electricity into the boy, who still felt nothing. They brought in the doctors from last time to examine him once again._

_"There are no significant changes in the subject," The first doctor reported. "However in subsequent days he should have increased stamina, advanced human strength, reflexes, agility, endurance, resistance to extreme heat and cold, immunity to disease and poisons, and regenerative powers."_

_"I don't think we should be doing this, the chemicals we've been injecting into the boy haven't been tested" the second doctor stated. "Consequences could range from increased aggressiveness and hostility, insanity, mutations, or the boy's body not being able to sustain the changes and giving out on itself"_

_"There is nothing to worry about; the reason we picked such a young test subject is because their bodies would be able to adapt more easily to the changes" The head doctor reminded his assistants._

_"True, but the results could be more enhanced than what is expected" the second doctor argued._

_"I don't care, this experiment could revolutionize history," The head scientist replied. "Imagine a world where nobody gets sick, a gunshot wound can be healed almost instantaneously, at the same time we're creating the perfect soldier-"_

_"But experimenting on a 6 year old child?!" The second doctor yelled._

_"If you're feeling squeamish the Project can easily have you replaced." The head scientist replied before they all noticed the boy convulsing on the table._

_"Oh my" The first doctor exclaimed._

_"This is exactly what I was talking about" The second doctor said._

_"Just shut up and sedate the boy once again" The head scientist ordered. "We'll start testing his reaction to the experiments next week."_

_One of the guards reentered and stuck the syringe in the boy's arm._

Once again Peter awoke, breathing heavy. This time, he decided to forget about the dream and go back to sleep. The next morning, Peter showered and got dressed quickly before joining the Titans for breakfast.

"Whoa, dude you look terrible" Beast Boy noticed.

"Another nightmare" Peter said, sitting down sluggishly and began eating.

"It must of been some sort of nightmare" Cyborg said.

"Why do you say that?" Peter asked.

"Because you're eating Beast Boy's tofu eggs and bacon" Cyborg said.

"What?!" said Peter before he spit out the food and rinsed his mouth out with milk, spitting that out as well. "That's not even real milk!"

Peter quickly rushed over to the sink and washed his mouth out with water.

"Oh, come on it's not that bad" Beast Boy insisted having nearly cleaned his plate.

The rest of the Titans, except Starfire, poured their food onto Beast Boy's plate and went to find something else to eat.

After breakfast, the titans went through their daily training. In the middle of their training, the familiar alarm went off. Robin quickly checked the crime scanner.

"Titans, we've got trouble; Cinderblock is breaking into the Jump City jail go!" Robin commanded.

The Titans responded immediately. When they arrived at the prison, they split up. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven would round up the escaped prisoners while Robin, Starfire, and Peter took down Cinderblock.

"Whoa, a 10 foot tall juggernaut with bricks for brains; you guys have really got a colorful array of criminals" Peter commented upon seeing Cinderblock.

"I know, but this guy's dangerous so follow my lead" Robin instructed.

"Got it" Peter said.

Robin executed a straight forward attack while Starfire threw star bolts from above. While Cinderblock swatted at them, Peter took the opportunity to kick Cinderblock as hard as he could from behind. Cinderblock grunted as he fell to the ground.

Robin took advantage and threw a flash grenade, blinding Cinderblock. Starfire followed with eye beams and Peter grabbed an steel girder and used it as a baseball bat on Cinderblock, who flew across the prison yard.

"Going, going, gone!" Peter laughed.

"You just love stealing our thunder don't you" Robin joked.

"What can I say, you guys were great teachers" Peter said, neither noticing Cinderblock regaining consciousness.

"Since we're already at jail, should we-?" Starfire began to ask before Cinderblock threw a huge rock at them, knocking them all out.

Peter woke up a half hour later. Slowly, Peter came to realize he was somewhere underground.

"Good job" were the first words he heard."You only managed to bring me three of the Titans, but a good job nonetheless"

He instantly realized the voice belonged to Slade. He tried to get up, but found his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"Nice to see you're awake, Mr. Nasir" Slade said.

"Slade, why did you bring me here?" Peter asked, struggling in the cuffs.

"Don't waste your time struggling against those cuffs, they've been equipped to withstand your super strength" Slade informed him. "I've done some digging and I've found out we're quite similar"

"I'm nothing like you" Peter said, managing to rise to his feet.

"On the contrary, Peter, we are quite alike" Slade replied. "I know about The Project"

Slade took off one of his gloves and revealed the logo from Peter's dream branded on his hand. Peter froze.

"How did you-?" Peter asked.

"When I was in the army, the Project conducted similar experiments on me in an attempt to create a meta human super soldier" Slade revealed. "Said experiments gave me enhanced physical and mental abilities, durability, and regenerative healing factors. They branded me with their logo as a way of saying they owned me"

"So what?" Peter said.

"So I want you to join me" Slade replied.

"Robin told me you were crazy, but I didn't know you were that crazy" Peter said laughing at Slade's offer.

"Don't you realize what you're capable of" Slade growled, pulling out a crowbar. "I could help you unleash your full potential"

"Teach me to unleash my full potential? Sorry Slade, but I've already got mentors." Peter replied.

Slade responded by hitting Peter in his ribs with the crowbar. Peter dropped to his knees in pain. In a desperate attempt, he looked Slade in the eyes. Slade only smirked.

"Nice try, Nasir" Slade said, hitting Peter across the back with the crowbar. "My son Jericho has similar powers. Over time I've developed an immunity to any type of hypnosis/ possession powers"

Slade hit Peter across the chin with the crowbar.

"You will join me" Slade said, hitting Peter again in the ribs. "Whether sooner or later, you will become my apprentice"

"Screw… you" Peter replied, defiantly.

Slade struck Peter in the back of the head. Then across the back. Then in the jaw. Slade continued beating Peter with the crowbar before taking a small break.

"Are you seeing things from my point of view yet?" Slade asked, getting in Peter's face.

Peter responded by spitting blood in Slade's face. Slade hit Peter again with the crowbar.

"Brave, but not too bright" he commented.

Slade resumed the brutal beating for 10 additional minutes.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to torture miss Koriand'r" Slade said, smirking behind his mask. "Soon you and your friends will make the perfect apprentices"

Meanwhile

"Peter? Peter, are you there?" Cyborg said into the communicator before setting it down on the table. "No reply from Peter, any luck on finding Robin and Starfire?"

"I can't pick up their scent" Beast Boy said as he morphed into dog.

"I'm not doing much better" Raven said.

"Hold on a minute; I've managed to pick up a signal from Robin's communicator" Cyborg revealed.

"Really, where are they?" Beast Boy asked.

"Near the industrial park, 5 kilometers underground" Cyborg said.

The three remaining Titans quickly headed to rescue their friends. By the time they arrived Slade had disappeared. Robin, Starfire, and Peter were all unconscious. Starfire had several burns and cuts. Robin was the only one who didn't show any sign of injury. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven quickly scooped them up and took them home to treat their injuries.

**Disclaimer:If you've come this far and still think own the Teen Titans, it's too late for you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peter in Slade Mode**

Peter woke up in the Titans Tower infirmary. His vision was fuzzy and his head was ringing. Peter shook his head trying to focus.

"Hey guys, Peter's awake!" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg and Raven ran inside as a confused Peter tried to remember what happened.

"What happened?" Peter asked, sitting up before searing pain coursed through his body, forcing him to lie back down.

"Try not to move too much" Cyborg said. "According to the scanners, you've got several broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a concussion, and your spine might have suffered damage"

"Where's Robin and Starfire?" Peter asked.

Raven pointed and Peter looked to his right to see Robin and Starfire, lying on a bed unconscious.

"Who did this to you?" Raven asked.

"Slade" Peter muttered, angrily.

"Does that guy ever stay down" Beast Boy remarked.

"Are Star and Robin going to be OK?" Peter asked.

"Their going to be just fine" Cyborg said.

"Good" Peter said before he managed to get up and walk out of the room.

"Dude, where are you going?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm going to go find out who Slade is" answered Peter.

"We already know who Slade is" Raven said. "He's a manipulative, clever, selfish, sadistic man only out for himself"

"But I know something secret about him" Peter replied before leaving.

For the next two days, Peter searched and studied Slade. Using the information Robin's had already collected, it wasn't hard to get information. During those two days, Peter barely came out to eat and even slept in that room.

"Friends, I am worried about our friend Peter" Starfire said. "He has not been the normal, joking, fun loving person we know him as"

"I know, he's been acting just like Robin on Slade mode," Beast Boy mumbled, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Slade mode was the term used to describe Robin whenever he became obsessed with catching the criminal mastermind, to the point where he'd push away his friends and go to drastic means in order to capture him. It was coined after his incident with the Slade dust.

**"Sorry…" the shapeshifter added when Raven and Cyborg were glaring daggers at him.**

**Robin shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'm not offended"**

"Well look on the bright side, with Peter in Slade mode, I can be the funny guy again" Beast Boy said.

Just then Peter walked into the Main Ops room.

"What's up, my fellow Titans" Peter greeted cheerfully.

"Peter? So what'd you find out?" Cyborg asked.

"Not much" Peter replied. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Nothing much, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and I are going on a double date" said Robin, combing his hair.

"Yeah, and I'm planning on working in the T-Car" Cyborg said.

"Sounds good, I think I'm going to just going to go to the bookstore" Peter said.

"Ugh, reading; boring" Beast Boy commented.

"Hey Mr. Comedian; maybe you should read a book every once in a while" Peter said sarcastically before tossing Beast Boy a book titled "How to be Funny".

The rest of the Titans laughed.

"Hey! I can be funny" Beast Boy argued.

"Don't make me put you in a trance again" Peter threatened.

Beast Boy instantly shut up.

"Peter-2, Beast Boy-0" Raven said, not taking her eyes off her book.

The Titans went through their day with no problem or crime. The next week, Peter went back to studying Slade. Midway through, Robin interrupted.

"How's it going?"

Peter jumped and said "Fine… do not startle me like that"

"Are you having any better luck than I did?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"A few years ago I was obsessed with catching Slade" Robin revealed to Peter. "The obsession consumed my life and almost cost me my friends"

"How?" Peter asked.

"I created the thieving alter ego Red X in an attempt to gain Slade's trust… I failed miserably. When my friends found out, it took me nearly a year before I regained their trust." Robin said. "Later Slade forced me to become his apprentice putting my friends life on the line. If it wasn't for my quick thinking, they would've died."

"Is that what Beast Boy meant when he was talking about you in "Slade Mode"" asked Peter.

"Kinda; Slade Mode refers to an incident with a hallucigen dust that made me see, hear, and feel Slade" Robin said. "The bruise I left on Starfire's arm when I grabbed it in a fit of rage during the incident serves as a reminder. After that I vowed never to let my desire to find Slade take over my life again."

"But I'm not obsessed with Slade. I just wanna find out who he is" Peter argued.

"You're wasting your time, you don't know a thing about Slade" Robin retorted.

"That's where you're wrong" Peter said.

"What do you know about Slade?" Robin asked.

Peter sighed and told Robin "When I was younger, I was taken in by a military research facility. The scientists experimented on me in an attempt to create a meta-human super soldier. The experiment was intended to give me enhanced strength, vision, hearing, and reflexes, regenerative powers and healing factors and allow me to fully utilize my brain at all times. Since I was young, they decided to control me from day 1 so I would grow up to be their perfect killing machine. Something went awry and the experiment worked better than what was expected and gave me something more. After learning of my ability to copy super powers, the scientists were estatic. Their attempt to use mind control on me somehow backfired and instead gave me the power of hypnosis. When they found out, they became scared that I would rebel against them so they tried to kill me. But they forgot about my healing factor and regenerative powers"

"Is that how you managed to heal so quickly after Slade's attack?" Robin asked.

Peter nodded. "The reason this relates to Slade is because when he was in the army, he was subjected to a very similar experiment by the same organization."

"How do you know this?" Robin asked.

"Slade revealed this to me when we were captured" Peter said.

"I had no idea" Robin said.

"Yeah, well now you know" Peter said.

"Do you think you could take a break from studying Slade? We kinda miss you- well that and Beast Boy's been trying to prove he's funny" Robin told him.

"Alright; hey what do you say we prove to Beast Boy what a real prank is" Peter suggested as he and Robin left the room.

Later that night

It was the middle of the night and Peter couldn't sleep. He headed to the kitchen for a quick snack. On his way to the kitchen, he saw Robin's door was open and the light was on.

"Whatcha doing?" Peter asked, peeking inside.

"Nothing" Robin lied, hiding something behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" Peter asked.

"Nothing" Robin insisted.

"You're a great leader but a terrible liar" Peter said. "Now show me what you've got"

Robin reluctantly pulled out a black costume with a blue bird logo on the chest.

"What's that?" asked Peter.

"Before I tell you, I've got to tell you something" Robin said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I'm considering giving up Robin" Robin revealed.

"What?! Why?!" asked a shocked Peter.

"Robin will always be the back half of Batman and…" Robin said. "But Robin belongs with Batman, fighting at his side. Trouble is, I don't"

"So you're leaving the Titans?" Peter asked, confused. "Great, I join and the leader leaves"

"No, I just need a new identity so I can assert my independence" Robin said.

"Have you told the other Titans?" Peter asked.

"No, I've been waiting for the right moment" Robin said.

"Have you at least told Kori?" Peter asked.

"No, why?" Robin replied.

"She's your girlfriend, I think she'd like you to be honest with her" Peter said.

"I just wanna wait for the right moment" Robin said.

"Why don't you tell them tomorrow?" Peter suggested.

"I don't know" Robin said.

"Let's make a deal, if you tell the other Titans tomorrow, I'll dress up like a beauty queen, complete with a dress and mascara" Peter offered.

"Alright" Robin agreed.

What a morning the Titans were in for.

"Morning Titans" Robin greeted.

The other Titans were too tired to reply. They sat sluggishly at the table until they saw Peter wearing a blue dress, with his hair curled, mascara and make up on his face complete with lipstick, and high heels.

"Dude, is this some sort of joke?!" Beast Boy laughed, falling out of his chair.

"Man, I've got to go get my camera" Cyborg said, running to retrieve his camera.

"This is… disturbing" Raven noted.

"Peter, I am confused; do you engage in dressing crossed?" Starfire asked confused.

Just then Cyborg came back. He quickly snapped a photo and laughed.

"Man, wait till I show Titans East" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up" Peter said. "Robin you better hold up your part of the deal."

"What deal?" Beast Boy asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Titans I have an announcement" Robin said. "I'm giving up being Robin"

"What?" Cyborg asked

"You're joking" Beast Boy responded.

"Is that wise?" Raven asked.

"What, why didn't you tell me?" Starfire asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you all sooner, I just didn't know when the right time would be" Robin replied.

"Surely you can stay, please; this team wouldn't be the same without you" Starfire pleaded.

"I'm not leaving, Starfire" Robin assured her. "I just need to create my own identity"

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because Robin will always be the back half of Batman and…" Robin said, taking off his cape. "But Robin belongs with Batman, fighting at his side. Trouble is, I don't"

Robin then removed his mask for a brief moment, revealing brown eyes followed by the R on his chest.

"So, what do we call you now?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, we can't just call you Boy Wonder Dick Grayson" Beast Boy stated.

"I know" Robin said, stripping down into his underwear before putting on his Nightwing costume. "Call me Nightwing"

"Nightwing?" Cyborg asked. "You mean like when Starfire went 20 years into the future?"

Dick nodded. Starfire quickly flew over and squeezed him in a tight hug.

"That is glorious, Rob-, I mean Nightwing" Starfire stated, kissing Nightwing.

"Well now that that's over, I can get this dress off" Peter said.

"And I'll start sending this picture to all the Titans" Cyborg said.

"I'll help" Beast Boy said.

"Oh no you don't; get back here" Peter yelled, running after him, tripping in his high heels. "Vic, Garfield; I'm serious!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Slade Revealed & Titans East Party**

One day after his embarrassing cross dressing fiasco, Peter was back to studying Slade. To everyone's surprise, Peter was done by noon.

"I know who Slade is!" Peter yelled happily, startling Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were playing Super Mario Kart Wii U

"Really?" Nightwing asked, excited.

"I thought you had gotten over your Slade obsession" Raven said to Nightwing.

"I did, I mean I have" Nightwing insisted.

"Tell us Peter, who is Slade?" Starfire said.

"Slade is, drumroll please" Peter said.

Beast Boy whipped out a drum and played a drumroll.

"Slade is… Slade" Peter revealed.

"Huh?" Raven replied.

"Yeah, we kinda already knew that" Cyborg responded.

"No, I mean Slade's real name is Slade" Peter replied.

"I do not understand, please explain" Starfire asked.

"Slade's real name is Slade Wilson" Peter said. "Like remember when you guys told me Cyborg infiltrated the HIVE Academy under the alias Stone?"

"Yeah" Beast Boy said.

"It's basically the same thing" Peter said.

"So you mean all this time when we've been asking "Who is Slade?", we've been answering our own question?" Nightwing asked.

"Yep and there's more" Peter said. "Slade is a mercenary who goes by the name Deathstroke the Terminator"

"Deathstroke the Terminator? That's like over killing overkill" Cyborg commented.

"Yeah, but get this; you know Jericho?" Peter asked.

"You mean the mute Titan with similar hypnotic powers that you have?" Raven replied.

"Yeah" Peter replied. "Jericho is Slade's son"

"How do you know all this?" Nightwing asked.

"Slade told me Jericho was his son so that shortened the search and that he was in the military which shortened the search even more" Peter told them. "Then I looked up Slade's military credentials. Ever wonder why he wears that mask?"

"I always thought it was to make him look cool and more intimidating" Beast Boy said.

"Turns out, Jericho was kidnapped when he was a little kid. Slade gambled his life and the kidnappers cut his throat, damaging his vocal cords; but Slade managed to save him nonetheless" Peter said, by now his words being said at speeds that would make Kid Flash jealous. "Anyway, his wife went nuts and shot him in the right eye which is why his mask only has one eye opening."

"Wow, you managed to find that out in less than 2 weeks, whereas Nightwing couldn't find out anything during the two years he researched Slade" Raven noted, getting a glare from Nightwing.

"That's incredible" said Nightwing, who took a minute to take it all in. "How did you find all that out"

"I put 2+2 together" Peter replied.

"So now that we know who Slade is, what now?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know" Peter replied, joining Beast Boy and Cyborg in playing video games. "I guess it's a hollow victory"

"Dude, I almost forgot about the Titans East party tonight" Beast Boy reminded his fellow Titans.

"The Titans East party, what's that?" asked Peter.

"Every year, the Titans East hold the biggest, greatest, most awesomest party of all time" Beast Boy.

"Although things sometimes get out of hand" Raven informed.

"Remember two years ago when someone spiked the punch with alcohol and Starfire & Nightwing got drunk and almost ended up-" said Cyborg before being cut off by Nightwing.

"We don't need to be reminded of those events" Nightwing replied.

"It's amazing we got invited after that mishap" Raven said.

"I've got to know about what happened, tell me more" Peter insisted.

"No you don't" Nightwing said sternly.

"I dressed up in a drag for you and I solved the mystery you couldn't, you owe me" Peter replied.

"Fine" Nightwing gave in.

Cyborg whispered the events into Peter's ear.

"What? You're kidding? No way! On the dance floor?" Peter responded before bursting into laughter.

"Alright, Alright; you had your laugh" Nightwing said. "Now what time is the party?"

"Party starts at 6" Beast Boy said.

"It takes two hours to get to Steel City so we've got 4 hours to get ready" Nightwing said.

"Don't forget man I've got to pick up Sarah Simms who lives on the other side of Jump City" Cyborg reminded him.

"So that means we've got approximately 3 and a half hours to get ready so no dilly dallying" Nightwing ordered. "Titans, Go!"

3 hours later, The Titans were all ready for the party.

"Wait a minute, we took 3 hours getting ready and we're all going to the party dressed in our costumes. Other than showering what took you guys so long?" Peter asked.

"Starfire decided to give me a makeover" Raven said, pulling off her hood, revealing curled hair.

Peter looked at Starfire and noticed she had braided her hair.

"Yeah, and I needed to put in a little hair gel" Nightwing revealed.

"You've gotta lay back on the hair gel" Peter said.

"I was tuning up the T-Car since I had spare time." Cyborg said.

"And with a sexy beast like me, you know it'll take more than a few minutes to spruce up" Beast Boy said. "What did you do in 3 hours?"

"I got done in an hour and spent the other two waiting on you guys" Peter said.

"Well, now that we're all ready to go, let's head to the T-Car" Cyborg said.

"Are you sure you'll be content riding atop the T-Car the entire journey" Starfire asked Peter.

"No need, I put two more seats for in the T-Car and made it a lot more roomy" Cyborg said.

"Ah, I think I'll actually miss riding on top of the car" Peter said.

Two hours later

The Titans were in Steel City, enjoying one of the greatest parties of the year. Almost every Titan, honorary Titan, or young hero was there and they were having a blast.

"Hey, Titans, glad you could make it" Aqualad greeted.

"Hey, Robin; what's with the costume?" Speedy asked, only able to recognize him due to his spiked hair.

"Actually it's Nightwing now" Nightwing told them.

"Well it's a nice new look for you" Bumble Bee said. "Who's your friend?"

"This is our newest Teen Titan Peter Nasir," Cyborg introduced. "Peter, this is Bumble Bee, Titans East's leader"

"Nice to meet you" Peter said, shaking her hand.

"So you're the cross dressing Titan in the picture Sparky sent" Bumble Bee replied.

"Heheh, there's a funny story about that" Peter said, glaring at Cyborg.

"Moving on, these two little guys are Mas y Menos" Cyborg said.

"Oh, la reina de belleza" Mas said.

"tal vez deberíamos le conectar con el rey belleza, senior Speedy" Menos added.

"Cyborg me dijo que estaba enamorado de Starfire. Tengo una foto de ella y Robin besos, quiero ver?" Peter replied, surprising the twin speedsters and causing them to frown.

"You speak Spanish?" Cyborg asked.

"And Chinese and French" Peter revealed.

"Over here is former sidekick to the Green Arrow, Speedy" Cyborg said.

"Hey there" Speedy said, shaking Peter's hand quickly before resuming combing his hair.

"And finally, this is Aqualad" Cyborg said.

"Nice to meet you" Aqualad greeted.

After all introductions were done with, Peter decided to be DJ. A few hours later, Nightwing came over to the turntable.

"Hey Nightwing, what can I do for you?" Peter asked.

"I was wondering if you could play a love song for Starfire and I." Nightwing replied.

"You & Starfire; ah young love, so beautiful" Peter said. "Alright, I'll play a love song for you, but don't you try to get lucky; you're too young for that"

"I'm 17" Nightwing replied before realizing what he said. "And I'm not trying to get lucky"

"Alright, alright" Peter said.

"Thanks man, I owe you one" Nightwing said before rejoining Starfire.

"Ayo, this is your DJ, Peter Nasir and we've got a request for a love song so grab that lucky lady of yours, tell her how you feel and enjoy" Peter announced before he put on "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" by Michael Jackson.

To his surprise, more Titans than he expected began dancing with each other. Starfire and Nightwing, Beast Boy and Raven, Cyborg and Sarah, Jericho and Kole, Argent and Hot Spot, and Kid Flash and Jinx all danced together.

"So adorable, it almost makes me want a girlfriend of my own" Peter muttered quietly to himself. "Almost"

The party was going great, although at times things seemed to get out of hand. At one point Beast Boy was swinging from a chandelier as a spider monkey.

"Beast Boy, get down and quit acting like an idiot" Raven ordered him.

"Sorry Rae, what can I say I'm a party animal… literally!" Beast Boy yelled.

Meanwhile Peter was still DJing and doing a good job to. Right now the song playing was "Party" by Beyonce. Afterwards he switched to "Hypnotize" by The Notorious B.I.G. Followed by "Back in Black" by AC/DC followed by "Hips Don't Lie" by Ciara, then to "ATLiens" by OutKast.

"Now throw your hands in the air and wave Em like you just don't care, and if you're totally digging this let me hear you say Oh yea-yer" Peter said into the mic.

The partygoers responded with an "Oh yea-yer". The night continued, as energetic and wild as ever.

Finally at 1:00 AM, everyone was tired and ready to go home. Mas y Menos and Kid Flash cleaned up the place quickly and everyone head home.

"Whoo, that was one wild party" Beast Boy yelled, staggering through the door.

"I still can't believe you tried to pee in the punch bowl" Cyborg said.

"I had to go and the bathroom was occupied" Beast Boy defended himself.

"But in the punch bowl?" Nightwing said, holding a sleeping Starfire in his arms. "People drink from there"

"Could we save this for later?" Beast Boy asked heading to his room. "I'm kind of tired"

"We could all use some sleep. Go to bed right now." Nightwing ordered. "I'll push practice tomorrow back to 10:00"

No one needed any further orders. The Titans quickly headed to their rooms and drifted into deep slumber.

**That wraps up another chapter. I took Spanish classes in 10th grade but that was two years ago so forgive me if my Spanish is wrong. Thanks for reading, Rate and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

A Day at the Beach

It was a typical Saturday for the Titans and they were still recovering from the Titans East party. All of them complained of headaches and dizziness. In the midst of their recovery, the telephone rang. Nightwing picked up the phone and talked to the person on the other end.

"Titans, just a friendly reminder, we promised to participate in a charity event at the beach today," Nightwing announced.

"What's it for?" Peter asked.

"A volleyball tournament is being held to raise money for Jump City's orphanage" Nightwing said. "It's at noon so get your swimsuits ready"

"The beach?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, instantly springing to his feet, the effects of his hangover miraculously having vanished. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

With that, the green changeling ran off to his room. His teammates slowly headed to their rooms to get changed except Cyborg who didn't wear clothes. Beast Boy, Nightwing, and Peter got finished rather quickly.

Dick wore blue swim shorts, and flip flops. In place of his mask, he wore dark sunglasses.

Peter was topless, revealing his toned abdomen and firm muscles. He wore black swim shorts and sandals.

Gar had his signature green shorts and flip flops. He held his surfboard in his right hand.

"You guys ready?" Peter asked.

"Yeah" Nightwing and Beast Boy replied simultaneously.

"Well now all we've got to do is wait on the girls" Cyborg said.

The guys sat and waited. Finally the girls emerged. Raven wore a black bikini while Kori wore a purple one. The boys stared at the girls' beauty and were speechless.

"So Dick, how do I look?" Starfire asked almost seductively.

"Kori, y-you look, you look, you look" Dick stuttered, awestruck by her beauty, before Peter slapped him to snap him out of it. "You look amazing"

Kori smiled and giggled.

"And Raven, you look stunning" Garfield said to Raven, who blushed.

"Everybody ready" Nightwing asked.

The Titans nodded.

"Then let's go to the beach!" Vic yelled.

It was a great day for the beach. The sun was shining and the waves were perfect for surfing. The Titans were having a great time. Gar was showing off, Dick and Kori were swimming, Raven was reading a book, Vic was lifting weights, and Peter was practicing for the volleyball game.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, please welcome Jump City's protectors, The Teen Titans!" The mayor announced. "The Titans shall be going squaring off against-"

Suddenly the Titans' opponents were attacked by a team of five. Their attackers consisted of a pint sized kid with a electronic backpack, a huge super strong man, a boy in a red jumpsuit with division symbol on the front, a boy with a huge eyeball on his head, and a kid dressed in a cape and cowl.

"Grab the cash!" Gizmo, the pint sized kid ordered.

Mammoth, the largest one jumped over and nabbed the cash.

"Somebody stop them!" A woman from the crowd cried out.

"Titans, Go!" Nightwing yelled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a change of plans. In place of a volleyball game, we have the Teen Titans vs. The H.I.V.E Five!" The mayor announced before ducking from one of See-More's eye blasts.

The Titans sprang into action. Peter confronted Gizmo.

"Stealing money from an orphanage, that's not evil, that's just wrong" Peter said.

"What's it to you butt muncher" Gizmo replied getting him a hard slap across the face from Peter. He wiped the blood from his mouth before saying "Grr, you're going to pay for that, slut face!"

With that Gizmo activated four spider legs from his harness and began trying to impale Peter with them. Peter ran under and behind Gizmo before jumping on his back.

"Hey! Get off me! This thing can't support the weight of both of us!" Gizmo said.

Sure enough the electronic legs gave way. Peter jumped off Gizmo's back before Gizmo collided with the ground. Then he removed Gizmo's harness. After shaking his head, Gizmo charged at Peter who punt kicked him halfway to Gotham.

"That was easy, I wonder how the others are faring against the H.I.V.E" Peter pondered.

Cyborg and Nightwing were fighting Mammoth. The duo easily defeated the powerhouse with a sonic boom combination attack. Beast Boy plowed through Billy Numerous and his clones in the form of a rhino. Raven beat Kyd Wykkyd with a well placed spell. And Starfire absolutely demolished See-More with a single eye blast.

While watching the fight between the two teams, more and more beach goers payed additional money to the orphanage, absolutely loving the violence. When it was all said and done, the H.I.V.E Five were rounded up and taken to jail.

"Time?" Nightwing asked.

"Less than 45 seconds; a new record!" Cyborg cheered.

"Wow, all that training has made us invincible; we're unstoppable" Beast Boy shouted.

"So how much money did we end up raising?" Nightwing asked the mayor.

The mayor quickly counted the money and said "We made $151,487, over 50,000 more than our original goal!"

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled happily.

"Well, we got finished rather quickly, what do we do now?" Raven asked.

The boys looked at each other before simultaneously declaring "Beach Party!"

"Don't you guys ever get sick of partying?" Raven asked.

"No" Beast Boy replied.

Raven sighed and the 6 friends jumped in the water. Gar lifted Raven on his shoulders while Dick did the same with Kori. The girls wrestled on top while their boyfriends grappled with each other. Vic and Peter, not wanting to miss out on the fun, toppled both parties. Things quickly turned into a splash fight and then underwater tag. Garfield tried to scare everyone by turning into a shark, but failed because 1) his green skin gave him away and 2) they were a team of fearless teenage superheroes who faced psychotic supervillains, homicidal maniacs, and deranged lunatics; sharks were the least of their worries.

"Really, Beast Boy?" Peter asked.

"It was worth a shot" Beast Boy replied.

The Titans continued their day at the beach with no problems except for a few beach bullies that needed dealing with. At one point Beast Boy took a picture of Starfire and Raven in their bikinis and posted the pic on Instagram and received over half a million likes. He then promptly received a butt kicking from the enraged empath and a jealous Dick while Victor videotaped it with a camera built into his arm. Afterwards, a battered and bruised Garfield removed the pic. Vic uploaded the video of his beating on YouTube and by the end of the day the video had over 1 million views. Finally at the end of the day, the Titans returned home.


	10. Chapter 10

The Art of Deduction

_Peter hadn't slept very easy that night and was nervous about what the scientists had in store for him._

_"Bring subject 7 to the test room, now" The head scientist ordered over the intercom._

_Two guards quickly entered Peter's cell and dragged him to the test location, A enormous room that consisted of a maze._

_"Are you still sure about this? The previous six test subjects died from heart failure after the excess release of adrenaline reacted with the chemicals they had been injected with" The scientist from last time argued once again._

_"I'm absolutely positive." The head scientist replied. "This boy will survive and he will become our super soldier! We shall not argue about this again! Now commence with the first test!"_

_A screen emerged from the ceiling and displayed the maze from a bird's eye view._

_"Subject 7, can you hear us?" The head scientist asked._

_Peter nodded._

_"Good, On the screen you see an overhead view of the maze. You have 60 seconds to observe and memorize the layout of said maze. Afterwards you are to complete the maze while we time how long it takes you to get through it." The head scientist instructed. "Do you understand?"_

_Peter nodded once again._

_"Good, now take a good look at the screen" The scientist's assistant told him._

_Peter obeyed and stared at the screen trying to memorize every path and dead end. Quickly, his 60 seconds were up and Peter was pushed into the entrance of the maze._

_Now the test began. Peter followed his instincts which told him to turn right. Peter continued following his instincts, pausing every few moments. Finally, he made it to the end and much to his and the scientists surprise, he did it without running into any dead ends._

_"Time?" A scientist demanded._

_"6 minutes, 34. 51 seconds" Another scientist answered._

_"Incredible" the head scientist replied. "Now move on to the second test"_

_The second test was much more simple as it only consisted of solving a Rubic's Cube. Peter managed to solve the cube in less than 30 seconds astounding the scientists once again._

_"The boy's cognitive skills have increased greatly" The second scientist noted, writing down the results on a notepad._

_"What did I tell you, Johnson? This boy will be our super soldier!" The head scientist said._

_"Don't get ahead of yourself, Brady. We still haven't seen the physical effects on Subject 7's body" Johnson argued._

_"Very well; Doctors, examine the boy and tell me if there are any negative side effects to the experimentation" Brady ordered._

_The doctors quickly looked over Peter, but found nothing wrong._

_"Astonishing! Unlike the rest of the test subjects, Subject 7's heart rate and adrenaline levels are normal. No change in blood pressure, no change in breathing, this boy is completely normal" Dr. John told the scientists._

_"Great, now let's move on to the physical training" Brady instructed._

_Peter was taken to another room. Suddenly, 4 masked men wielding sub machine guns entered the room and began shooting at him. Reflexes took over for Peter and since he had little hiding places he began jumping to dodge the bullets. Eventually, the shooters had to stop and reload. Peter instantly pounced on and attacked them, laying them out._

_"That was perfect, but why'd he attack them?" Brady asked._

_"One of the chemicals we injected the test subject with was designed to heighten his fight or flight instincts; when faced with a threat, the subject will fight back at the first opportunity" Johnson reported._

_"This is great, now let's move onto the strength test" Brady ordered._

_Two weights were placed in front of Peter and he was ordered to lift them. The weights weighed 500 lbs each and Peter lifted them like they were mere toys._

_"Further evidence of the experiment's success, the boy has been given enhanced strength which is certain to increase during his teenage and adolescence years" Brady boasted. "Now there is but one test left; we must see if Subject 7 has a healing factor."_

_Without warning, two men opened fire on Peter using flamethrowers. Peter screamed in pain as the fire burned his skin._

Peter awoke suddenly. He took a shower and changed into his clothes and met his fellow Titans in the Main Ops room.

"Hey, Peter; another nightmare?" Nightwing assumed, managing to tell thanks to the look on Peter's face.

"You guessed it, Rich boy" Peter replied.

"Hey, I'm just now thinking; how did you manage to find out our secret identities without any of us telling you?" Beast Boy asked.

"It actually wasn't that hard" Peter explained. "I figured out Nightwing's identity when he did a quadruple corkscrew somersault, something only a flying Grayson could do. Since the Graysons were dead except for their son it was easy to deduce Nightwing's identity. And if I'm correct in deducing Nightwing's identity, that means Batman is Dick's adoptive father Bruce Wayne; correct me if I'm wrong."

"I never knew it was that easy to figure out who we were" Nightwing replied.

"Beast Boy, you're green; all I have to do is search up green skinned boy which brought up the name Garfield Logan, your real name. You were injected with an untested serum that contained the blood of a green monkey to cure a rare disease you had called Sakutia. But as a side effect your skin turned green and you gained the ability to shape shift into any living organism of your choosing" Peter said. "Cyborg, you're half man half machine and the one of the metal panels that makes up the exterior of the Tower says STAR LABS. When I did some further digging, I found out about the car accident that resulted in you losing man body parts. Your father then gave you prosthetic attachments to save your life, which led to you becoming half robot. Cool backstory, Vic"

"Good luck finding out my identity" Raven challenged, reading from her book while sipping some tea.

"Oh, Raven Roth or should I say Rachel, it was very easy" Peter said causing Raven to spit out her tea onto Beast Boy.

"Ow! It burns!" Beast Boy cried running around trying to find something to cool himself off.

"How did you-" Raven started to ask before Peter interrupted her.

"Simple, you do realize the HIVE that Brother Blood leads is a cult dedicated to resurrecting your father Trigon? When I was battling Gizmo, a book explaining the purposes of the HIVE fell out. The book contained knowledge of almost everything related to Trigon including the Azerath and Earth name of his daughter, Raven." Peter revealed.

Raven was speechless; not even Nightwing, former sidekick of the World's Greatest Detective had managed to deduce her real name and yet the rookie managed to do it after one battle.

"Tell me Peter, do you know my real name and my origin?" Starfire asked.

"Well… I'll be honest with you, the only reason I know your name is Koriander is because I heard Nightwing call you by your real name a couple times." Peter confessed. "You're the hardest one to figure out because you're Tameranean. But I do know you're an alien princess who was next in line for the throne with a cruel sister"

"Wow, in less than a month, he's deduced the identities of our archrival and our true names without any help" Cybroh said, stunned. "He may be a better detective than the Batman himself"

"Got any other guys whose identity you want me to solve?" Peter asked.

"There is one but I doubt that even you can figure this one out" Nightwing said before playing footage of him and Red X fighting one on one back when he was Robin.

"Let me see some more footage of Red X" Peter said.

Nightwing obliged and played 4 more videos of Red X. After the third video, Peter reached his conclusion.

"Red X is Jason Todd" Peter revealed.

"What?!" Raven said, spitting her tea out a second time, this time onto Cyborg.

"Why is that so shocking?" Peter asked.

"Because that means…" Starfire started.

"Beast Boy is right! I told you! I told you! I told you! I told you! Go Beast Boy, it's your birthday! Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy!" Beast Boy sang, doing a celebration dance.

"Will someone mind explaining to me why he's so happy?" Peter asked.

"A few years ago when we first fought Red X, Beast Boy had a theory that X was Jason Todd, the second Robin and Dick's adopted brother" Raven explained.

"How did you come to the same conclusion?" Cyborg asked.

"Because if you look real closely at the footage you'll notice that Red X's and Nightwing's fighting styles are almost the exact same. Nightwing learned his fighting skills from Bruce Wayne meaning that Red X had to learn from the same person. The current Robin is Bruce's son Damian Wayne and Bruce's other adopted son Tim Drake has the alias Red Robin, but neither of them could be old enough to be Red X. The only other person who it could possibly be is Jason Todd, who worked under the name Red Hood, and disappeared after being resurrected a year ago." Peter explained.

"Thank you Peter for proving me right" Beast Boy yelled, continuing his celebration.

"Since I deduced all your identities, I think it's only fair I tell you about myself" Peter said. "As you already know I'm an orphan and I was experimented on as kid by some science organization known as The Project, which gave me my powers. When they thought the experiment paid off too much, they decided to kill me… but they obviously failed. I've never had a real family, never had a real home either. The Brotherhood of Evil first found out about me when the Mallah accidentally punched me in the chest. My healing factor kicked in and once they realized I had powers, they had to have me in their ranks. Ever since then they've been trying to brainwash me into becoming one of them"

Peter sighed and Starfire consoled him.

"You may not have had a family before, but you do now" Starfire said, giving him a huge hug.

"That really means a lot to me" Peter said, a tear falling from his eye.

In the middle of the touching moment, the Titans' crime scanner went off.


	11. Chapter 11

Rematch

The Titans quickly responded to the distress call. The distress call came from the old, abandonded train station. When they arrived, no one was their, save a man who stood in the shadows leaning against a pillar.

"Hey dude!" Beast Boy yelled out."We received a call for help, is there any trouble? You need help?"

"Yes, I do need help" the man said before numerous Slade bots attacked the Titans as the man revealed himself to be Slade. "I need help planning your funeral." (A/N: I know it's a cliched thing that Slade would probably never say, but for the sake of the story, just go with it.)

"Slade!" Nightwing growled, pulling out his staff.

"Robin, I see you have a change of costumes; you could do without the spikey hair, but that's just my opinion" Slade said.

"I go by Nightwing now and What does everyone have against the spiked hair?" Dick replied as the Titans split to handle Slade's Slade bots. He and Peter both chased after Slade, each having a vendetta against him.

The two fought through waves of Slade bots before finally reaching the criminal master mind.

"Two of you; hardly seems fair so how about I even the odds" Slade said before pulling out a remote control. "There are 5 bombs scattered across the city, in my hand I hold a detonator. Each time I press the button, a bomb will explode. You can split up and diffuse the bombs or you both can fight me and I can destroy the city. Your move"

"Damnit Slade, how come you always have to pull this shit?!" Nightwing yelled before turning to Peter. "You can handle Slade, I'll take care of the bombs."

With that, Nightwing left leaving Peter to fight Slade one on one.

"Good, now I have you all to myself; that's all I really wanted." Slade revealed as he crush the "detonator" in his hand.

"This isn't some other attempt to mold me into your apprentice is it? Look Slade I'm not interested" Peter told Slade.

"I'm pretty sure you just need a little convincing" Slade replied.

"You can take your offer and blow it out your-" Peter started to say before Slade attacked him.

"Why you insolent child!" Slade replied, attempting to sucker punch Peter, who was too fast and ducked.

Peter swung and missed before attempting a legsweep followed by a kick. Slade dodged the kick and nailed Peter in the gut. He grabbed Peter by his neck and tossed his up against a brick wall. Slade tried stomping on Peter's face, but Peter rolled out of the way. As soon as Peter got to his feet, Slade punched him in the face, nearly breaking his nose and flipped Peter onto the ground by his arm.

"You and Nightwing aren't that different," Slade said. "Neither one of you can beat me"

"Don't count me out just yet… Deathstroke" Peter replied.

Slade's eyes widened in surprise, giving Peter the perfect chance to strike back. An elbow to the face followed by a backhand and a hip toss allowed Peter to get the upper hand.

"That's right Slade, I know everything about you" Peter bragged, hitting a still surprised Slade with a knee to the gut and a axe handle across the back. He grabbed Slade by his head and slammed him against the wall.

"You don't know everything, kid" Slade replied pulling out a knife and trying to slash Peter. Peter caught Slade by his wrist and twisted him arm, forcing him to drop the knife.

"I know enough" Peter retorted as he brought his elbow down on Slade's arm, dislocating his shoulder before pushing him onto the ground, thinking that would be enough to keep the mercenary down. Slade simply stood up and popped his shoulder back into place, only giving a low grunt of pain. Slade charged at Peter who tripped him up with his feet and kicked him in the stomach. "I know about how your oldest son Grant took up a contract to kill the Teen Titans, but died fighting them, starting everything between you and the Titans"

Slade tried to kick Peter but Peter grabbed him by his leg and swung him like a baseball bat into a steel pillar.

"I know how you're responsible for Jericho being mute" Peter said.

"How dare you bring my family into this" Slade barked, throwing 3 shurikens at the young cocky hero with a sharp tongue.

"Or how about how you tried to force your daughter, Rose into following in your footsteps, driving her to near insanity to the point she gouged out one of her eyes in an attempt to be "just like her Daddy Dearest"" Peter taunted, knocking Slade back with an uppercut.

"How do you know all this?" Slade asked, the tables now turned completely and the beatdown taking its toll.

"You're not the only one who does research" Peter replied as Slade retreated to the roof of the train station. Peter quickled followed.

When he got to the roof, Slade hit him in the head with a pole. Peter staggered back as blood started dripping from a gash on his forehead. With the blood running down his face into his eyes, burning them and temporarily blinding him, Peter drop kicked Slade in desperation, knocking the pole out of his hands.

"Oh, I get it; you can't beat me fair and square, so you've gotta fight dirty" Peter mocked.

"I don't fight dirty; I make fighting dirty look good" Slade replied.

Both combatants were getting tired, but niether side showed it.

"You know Slade, the Titans told me stories about you and I finally figured out why you wanted Robin and Terra as your apprentices. You wanted them to see you as their father, you wanted them to replace your children who were repulsed by you and wanted nothing to do with you. But in the end, even they turned on you because you're a horrible father" Peter taunted, infuriating Slade.

"It's about time I shut up that mouth of yours!" Slade yelled, lunging at Peter in blind rage only to floored by one punch, ONE PUNCH.

Peter was about to apprehend him when Slade said something that stunned him.

"I guess you don't want revenge" Slade said.

"Revenge against who?" Peter asked.

"Revenge against the scientists who experimented on you, gave you your powers, stole your childhood, and then tried to get rid of you like garbage" Slade answered.

"I'm listening" Peter said.

"Give me their names and I'll have then tracked down within a month" Slade offered.

Peter thought for a moment before deciding to take up Slade's offer.

"One of them is named Brady, the other Johnson" Peter told him. "You better not double cross me"

"Rest assured, this is no trick" Slade reassured him. "I'll be in touch"

With that Slade disappeared. Peter stood and thought to himself for a few minutes.

"Did I just make a deal with the devil?" Peter thought to himself before the rest of the Titans met up with him.

"What happened, did you catch Slade?" Cyborg asked.

"I almost had him, but then he hit me with a pole and ran off" Peter lied, wiping blood from his face.

"Are you going to be OK?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"That gash looks pretty deep" Raven noted.

"I'll be fine; I've got a healing factor, remember?" Peter replied. "How'd the bomb search come along?"

"Typical Slade, it was all just a diversion and a bluff" Nightwing said.

"We'll get him one day" Beast Boy assured. "C'mon, let's go home, it's movie night!"

"Let's please not have to watch another horror movie" Raven said.

"Actually, I was thinking about watching a chick flick like normal couples do" Beast Boy said, leaning in to kiss Raven on the cheek.

"You're green and I'm half demon; we're anything but a normal couple" Raven replied, pushing him away.

"How about we sit back and watch a classic film… Heat starring Al Pacino and Robert Dinero" Peter suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Cyborg said.

"Then let's go" Beast Boy said. "Last one to Titans Tower is a rotten egg"

With that Beast Boy transformed into a bird and flew off. Nightwing hopped onto his motorcycle and sped after while Cyborg did the same in the T-Car. Peter quickly grabbed Starfire's shoulder so he could gain her flying abilities and flew off along with Starfire and Raven. The race was on.


	12. Chapter 12

"No fair!" Beast Boy moaned, having been the last Titan to reach Titans Tower.

"How can you challenge us to a race but end up in last place?" Peter taunted. "I mean Nightwing doesn't even have powers nor can his motorcycle ride over water and he still beat you"

"No fair, you all cheated!" Beast Boy accused his friends.

"Please tell us how we cheated" Raven said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"You and Starfire can fly, Peter can copy your abilities, Cyborg's T Car can ride over water, and Nightwing has wings installed in his costume" the changeling shouted.

"And you can transform into any creature, dead, alive, or even non existent" Peter reminded him.

"But I get tired real easy" Beast Boy complained.

"Beast Boy, shut up" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy continued whining and complaining until finally Peter hypnotized him.

"Now you can come out of your coma when you decide to act mature" Peter mocked Beast Boy, who was staring off into space.

When he finally snapped Beast Boy out of his trance, the green changeling had seemingly learned his lesson and left. Unbeknownest to the hypnotist, the shape shifter was setting up a hidden camera in his room to get his revenge.

The next morning, Peter was in a happy mood. So he decided to sing. Unfortunately for him, Beast Boy's camera caught the whole thing. Peter, using his hairbrush as a microphone began singing softly, gradually getting louder.

****I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord****

****I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord****

****Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord****

"You've got to be kidding me" Beast Boy said, breaking into laughter. "Oh, Peter, you're going to pay for hypnotizing me all those times"

It wasn't that Peter had a bad singing voice, he actually sounded quite decent. It was the amount of emotion he put into the song that made it funny.

****Well, if you told me you were drowning****

****I would not lend a hand****

****I've seen your face before my friend****

****But I don't know if you know who I am****

****Well, I was there and I saw what you did****

****I saw it with my own two eyes****

****So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been****

****It's all been a pack of lies****

Beast Boy was dying of laughter, lying on the floor pounding the floor and gasping for breath.

****And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord****

****I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord****

****I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord****

****And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord****

"Oh God, oh God! I can't take it! It's too much!" Beast Boy gasped, tears running down his face.

****Well I remember, I remember the worry****

****How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met****

****But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me****

****The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows****

****It's no stranger to you or me****

At this point, Peter picked up two chopsticks and played the drum solo before he proceeded to sing the refrain repeatedly.

Beast Boy transformed into a hyena so he could laugh larder. After he calmed down enough to catch his breath, Beast Boy uploaded the video to Youtube, which quickly went viral. The look on Peter's face when he saw the video was priceless. The other titans, Raven included almost died of laughter. Beast Boy made sure he was on the other side of the room.

"Whether you're joking, crossdressing, or singing Phil Collins, you sure are one funny guy" Cyborg commented.

"Garfield, could you come here for a moment?" Peter asked in an amazingly calm and eerie tone, the front of his hat covering the deadly look on his face.

"No" Beast Boy said, backing away slowly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hypnotize you" Peter assured him. "I'm just going to break your neck"

"Yikes" Beast Boy shrieked before scampering away with Peter in hot pursuit.

Beast Boy turned into a mouse and crawled behind the giant TV.

"You're going to have to come out from there eventually and when you do I'll be waiting" Peter threatened. "Oh, I assure you that wasn't a threat, that was a promise"

Peter sat in front of the TV waiting for Beast Boy to come out for 3 hours before finally giving up. Things were far from over however.

The next day at around noon, Beast Boy was getting hungry. He walked around the tower only to find all the other Titans gone.

"Hello, anybody home?" Beast Boy called out, getting no answer. "No one home, you know what that means. House Party!"

Quickly stripping down to his underwear, Beast Boy began dancing to the song Old Time Rock n Roll like in Risky Business. Suddenly he heard a loud footstep behind him. He turned around, but saw no one.

"Haha, nice try Peter; I know you're just trying to scare me" Beast Boy yelled.

That's when he noticed the smell of meat being barbequed.

"Cyborg's probably having another one of his barbeques… time to mess it up" Beast Boy said to himself, heading to the roof.

However nobody was on the roof except for Peter. Peter was standing at the barbeque grill, his back turned to Beast Boy and he was slowly whistling the theme song for Super Mario World.

"Hey, Peter; what ya cooking?" Beast Boy asked.

Peter ignored him.

"Oh, come on; you're not still mad about yesterday, are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"On the contrary Beast Boy, I thought I'd throw a barbeque to congradulate you for pulling such an awesome prank" Peter said, tossing him a burger.

"Thanks man, but I'm a vegeterian, I don't eat other animals" Beast Boy said, placing the burger down.

"Oh, I known and I promise these burgers contain no animal whatsoever" Peter promised, a slasher smile on his face. "Well go on, try it"

Beast Boy turned into a dog and sniffed the burger, but noticed it had a familiar scent.

"Peter, why does this burger smell like Starfire?" Beast Boy asked.

"Starfire?" Peter feigned confusion. "Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you the special ingredient. These are my speciality, Titan Burgers."

With that, Peter picked up a burger and took a bit.

"The only one I couldn't cook was Cyborg, so I sold his parts on the black market" Peter laughed before stepping aside to reveal the remains of the Titans. "Mmm, you know I have to say, Raven is quite delicious"

Beast Boy snapped and changed into his Beast form. Before he could attack though, Peter knocked him out with elephant tranquilizer. Beast Boy woke up, chained to a table in the Tower basement.

"Hello?" Beast Boy called out, nervously. He tried to break his restraints, changing into every animal but failing.

"Garfield! I thought you'd never wake up" Peter said, his voice sounding frantic and insane. "Ready to join our friends?"

Peter pulled out a knife and ominously walked toward Beast Boy.

"Look, Peter; I'm sorry for posting that video to Youtube, please don't carve me up into a Beast Boy Burger!" Beast Boy begged.

"It's too late for sorrys," Peter replied before he sniffed the air. "Did you just soil yourself?"

Beast Boy nodded.

Peter dropped the knife and fell on the ground laughing. Beast Boy then heard his friends laughter join in. Beast Boy's mouth gaped open when he saw his friends step out of the shadows.

"You should have seen the look on your face" Cyborg said, having recorded the whole thing.

"Dude! You guys are alive!" Beast Boy exclaimed in shock. "But I saw your bodies"

"Those were deformed clones Raven whipped up" Nightwing explained.

"So let me get this straight. This was all just a prank?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep, and you fell for it" Peter gloated.

"Ugh, that was so not funny, I thought you guys were dead and that he was a psychopathic cannibal" Beast Boy yelled, storming to his room.

"Let that be a lesson to you that no one pranks Peter Nasir and gets away with it" Peter yelled after him. "I can't wait to see his reaction when I upload this to Youtube.


	13. Chapter 13

Having successfully gotten revenge on Beast Boy, Peter headed off to bed for a well earned sleep. That night, he went to sleep without any nightmares. At 3 am, he was awoken by a phone call.

"Hello?" He spoke groggily into his cell phone.

"Get up, I've got some info you're going to want to hear" Slade informed him.

"How did you?" Peter asked.

"I'm the world's best mercenary, getting your cell phone number wasn't that difficult." Slade replied.

"Then how come you never call your brother Wade Wilson aka Deadpool" Peter retorted.

"How did you?" Slade asked.

"I know everything about you Terminator, remember that" Peter said.

"Just get to the underground bunker at the edge of the city so we can talk in private" Slade ordered.

Peter sneaked out of the tower, and headed to Slade's hideout.

"What've you got for me, Deathstroke?" Peter asked.

"Those scientists, I've tracked them down to a small research facility in Pheonix, Arizona." Slade informed the human AMAZO before tossing him a disk. "That disk contains the exact coordinates of the lab."

"Thanks, now I can go teach those eggheads a lesson" Peter stated heading for the door.

"Not so fast" Slade stopped him. "You owe me Nasir. One day you'll have to repay my kindness in helping you kill them. It might be today, it might be next year, it may even be ten years from now, but you will return the favor, no matter what it is I ask you. Understand?"

Peter nodded and headed back to Titans Tower. He managed to make it back before his companions awoke. The morning consisted of vigorous training. Nightwing and Peter sparred as usual. Peter continually tried new moves and improvised consistently throughout the session, even performing moves that risked hurting him, but Nightwing for the most part kept up and was managed to adapt pretty quickly. Nightwing noticed that Peter was fighting more aggressively than usual.

"Aye, Peter; you alright?" He asked, barely having time to dodge a quick punch.

"I'm fine, just had another nightmare" Peter said, attempting to kick Nightwing in the ribs, but missing.

"Maybe you ought to see a therapist about these recurring nightmares" Nightwing suggested, throwing a punch of his but missing.

"This is my therapy" Peter replied, dodging two more punches from the former Boy Wonder and catching the third, giving Nightwing a headbutt for his troubles making him stagger back.

"I'm just saying, you're getting a little sloppy" Nightwing said.

"I am not" Peter replied, the brief distraction allowing Nightwing to grab his left arm, twist it behind his back and then kick his legs from up under him, causing Peter to fall face first on the ground. When Peter got to his knees, Nightwing performed a quick roundhouse kick to the face, knocking him out for a few moments.

"Alright, you got me there, but you left your guard down" Peter said when he awoke before springing up and drop kicking Nightwing in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Nightwing rose to his feet, dazed only for Peter to grab his head and slam it into his knee, briefly knocking him out.

When Nightwing got back up, he and Peter got all up in each other's faces. Their nostrils flared and it looked as if they were about to declare war on each other. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire gathered around, prepared to defuse the situation if it got volatile. However they were shocked when Peter merely said "Good fight today," while shaking Nightwing's hand.

"Thank you; you did quite well yourself" Nightwing replied.

"What do you say we do this again, same time tomorrow?" Peter proposed.

"Sounds good to me" Nightwing agreed.

With that, the two friendly rivals bowed respectfully and parted ways to do different training exercises. Later the two teamed up to beat Beast Boy and Cyborg in a game of volleyball.

"I don't get it, when these two spar they go at each other like wolves, but they can team up to form an unstoppable butt kicking team" Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy.

"Only in volleyball" Beast Boy said.

"And basketball and football and video games and tennis" Cyborg reminded the changeling, whose face drooped after hearing that.

The changeling quickly got an idea and leaned over to whisper it into his best friend's ear.

"So far they've only beaten us in sports and video games, but I bet Peter and Nightwing couldn't put their competitive spirit away for two minutes to beat us in a fight" Beast Boy whispered.

"Is that so?" Peter said, he and Nightwing having eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is" Nightwing challenged.

"Yeah dude, any time any place" Beast Boy happily accepted, ignoring his friends silent protests.

"How about now" Peter said.

"You're so on" Beast Boy replied.

"You get the tin can, I'll take the green one" Peter proposed.

"Fine with me," Nighting agreed. "Just promise me one thing Peter"

"What is that?" Asked Peter.

"Promise me you'll be able to handle your own battle" Nightwing laughed before the pair split up to take down their respective opponents.

Cyborg fired at a charging Nightwing with his sonic cannon, but Batman's prodigal son easily managed to dodge the blasts and threw shurikens at the half robot. One of the throwing stars lodged itself in Cyborg's cannon, disabling it for the moment. Once in close range, Nightwing pulled out his staff and struck Cyborg with it twice.

Meanwhile Beast Boy and Peter were about to settle their rivalry. Beast Boy changed into a rhino and charged the human AMAZO, who caught him by his horn and swung him around in circles before releasing him, throwing off the roof of Titan Tower. Beast Boy transformed into a bird and flew right back into the fight only to be dazed when Peter hit him with a rock.

"What do you know, Croc was right about throwing rocks at people

"Hey Dick, you taking notes?" Peter taunted, holding Beast Boy in a tight headlock, punching him repeatedly.

"Yeah, taking notes on how not to fight" Nightwing replied, doing a great deal of damage to Cyborg with his fists and feet.

"Oh yeah, well watch this" Peter said, before grabbing Beast Boy by his head and slamming him face first into the ground and then stomping on it. "Literal curbstomp"

"Oh yeah, well two can play at that game" Nightwing said before tying up Cyborg's legs, tripping him up and jumping on his head twice. Then Nightwing picked up Cyborg and pile drived him. "Beat that"

"Hmm… okay; Beast Boy come here" Peter said chasing after Beast Boy who was trying to run.

Beast Boy turned around, jumped into the air, turned into an elephant and tried to flatten Peter, forgetting he had super strength. Peter easily picked him up and slam dunked him into the ground. Beast Boy turned back into human form and Peter picked him up and tossed onto of an unconscious Cyborg.

"Think they learned their lesson?" Nightwing asked.

"Perhaps, but if they haven't we'll teach them but let's ask them if they've learned" Peter suggested. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes" Beast Boy moaned, spitting out a tooth.

"When challenged to a fight, Peter and Nightwing will use their competetive nature to inclict more pain on their opponent" Cyborg groaned.


End file.
